Welcome to Reality
by Devil's Hikari
Summary: To you it is only a game, for me it is the final hope to stop it. You try desperately to get out, I dive deeper in. You fear them and try to hide, I face them and try to get them to come to me. Still you say it isn't real, I will say one thing; welcome to reality. Mobiumshipping. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or SAO

Pairings: Atem/Yami, Alfika/Bakura/Ryou, Mariku/Marik/Malik, Seth/Seto/Jou

* * *

_I am perfect yet I have more imperfections then everyone else ; I know everything yet know nothing; I am everyone's last hope yet I have no hope at all. If this is all I am then who am I?_

* * *

Winter; it is a cold season that snow falls and everything seems to slow down until spring comes. Yet for a group of teens there was only one word for it; boring.

"Yo Yami, isn't there something we can do?" Jou asked his friend.

"No; we did everything already." Yami said laying his head on his boyfriend Atem's lap.

"Ugg, I'm bored!" Jou whined.

"Be quiet puppy." Seto hissed looking up from his laptop as Jou's other boyfriend Seth pulled him onto his lap.

"Think of something pharaoh!" Alfika glared at Atem who glared back. Meanwhile Marik and Bakura were in a staring contest while Mariku had started making out with Malik.

Just as Atem and Alfika started to yell Ryou walked into the room with a cup of tea.

"What are you two doing?" He asked making everyone focused on Atem and Alfika who's faces were only centimeters apart.

"You know if you two want to kiss please don't do it in front of us." Ryou sighed as Atem and Alfika jumped away from each other.

"I was not going to kiss the bloody pharaoh!"

"Why would I want to kiss the thief?!"

Ryou sighed again taking a sip of tea.

"Why are you all getting upset?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"We're bored." Yami answered plainly.

"Bored? Why don't you just play the new game that just came out?" They all stared at him blankly, "You know the one that everyone wants?" They still stared.

"Ugg, you're kidding right?"

"No, when did it come out?" Malik asked getting away from Mariku.

"About a week ago there were billions sold within one minuet of the time they started selling it." Ryou replied.

"What is it about?" They all looked at him with interest.

"It is a virtual reality game where the game randomly choses your avatar or the person you will be in the game. You can form guides with your friends and get amazing weapons. The goal of the game it to reach the Palace of the Gods which is located in the center of the Parallel universe where the game is located. In the beginning you start on a low level planet which the game will ask you; your choice which. They say there is also a secret within the game; the rumors are if you find it you become the best player in the game and so on." Ryou took a deep breath.

"Wow I want to play it!" Jou exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I have just enough head sets! See you in the game!" Ryou put his on and quickly fell asleep going into the game. Everyone else quickly followed.

Ryou found himself in a dark room.

"Hello?" He called when suddenly all the lights came on and a girl NHU (Network help unit) appeared.

"Welcome to the game; before we start are there any questions?" The girl asked her voice amazingly realistic.

"Yes,what is my avatar look like?" He asked.

"Ah, here is your avatar." She smiled as a boy appeared he was similar to Ryou in everyway except he had beautiful white wings that glittered and strange tattoos all over his lower body; they were white and silver and went along the outside of his legs and stomach cutting off before the wings.

"Your avatar is a hybrid between fairy and mermaid DNA so you are able to breath underwater and fly; your legs will turn into a tail in you say the command transformation water." She explained.

"Okay; is it possible to hide the wings?" He asked not wanting to walk around with wings on his back.

"Yes it is; to take them back out say transformation air." The wings disappeared from the body.

"Um could it please have close on?" He asked blushing a little.

"Of course." She snapped her fingers and his avatar was in a flowing white silver silk shirt with matching pants alone with slip on shoes that were soft but would be easy to move in to.

"Would you like to start now?"

"Yes."

"Okay; which starting planet would you like to start? If it is important the other players who logged in with you are on the planet known as Mugen no Akumu."

"I would like to go to the same... doesn't that mean endless nightmare? Ugg just great." He sighed.

"As you wish; what would you like your name to be?"

"Um, how about Shiro Tenshi." He said.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy your game." The room suddenly went black as he fell. Finally he saw light and stopped falling he seemed to be in a town but looking around there were no people.

"Hello? Bakura? Alfika? Anyone?" He called but no response.

"They must be on different parts of the planet.

Suddenly he heard a creek and he jumped trying to find the source of the sound.

"Hello? Who's there?!" He asked.

"Oh it's just me." Ryou turned to see a player with a mild tan and was only about 5ft 4. His hair was similar to Atem and Yami's but it was gold all along the edges and bangs and black in the middle. He was wearing an outfit similar to his own but it was pure white with golden designs. The part he was surprised on was that he had a golden halo above his head and mini angel wings on his back.

"Um, hi my name is Yumi I just got on the game and I'm looking for my boyfriend..." He said rubbing his head and letting out a short laugh.

"My name is Ryou; I don't feel like going by my avatar name." Ryou said smiling at him.

"Do you want to stay together until we find who we're looking for?"

"Sure." Ryou looked around.

"We need to get inside it is going to be night soon; monsters are out more at night." They both went inside a house.

* * *

On another planet known as Kakusareta-ryoku or the planet of hidden power. A group of players looked around a dungeon.

"Hey look at this!" Now these players were all very greedy and mean.

"What?"

"A treasure chest!"

"Let me see!" A gruff voice yelled.

"Fine."

"Ohh won't this make me rich."

"Hey what about us?"

"Yah it's ours!"

"Not anymore!" He threw open the chest and blinked there was nothing in it accept a simple piece of paper. Snatching it up he read it; there were three strange words on it and strange symbols.

_Eien no shīru_

**永遠のシール**

"What a waist of time." He growled and ripped the paper into small scraps. They all started to leave when the entrance disappeared and the paper started to glow black and a shape formed.

A deep cackling was heard and they all cringed as the area started to fill up with a dark red liquid.

**"You are fools for letting me free, but as a reward I will let you drown int he blood of those who you murdered."** Screams were heard as blood filled the whole room.

**"Now to vanquish the light." **An insane laugh was heard.

* * *

A lone planet within a solitary area brimmed with all animal and plant life. Within a cave was a bed made of many leaves; the only thing on the bed was a large chest made of solid gems. The cave is deathly quiet and there is no life unlike the rest of the planet. Suddenly voices are heard in the distance; they sound hurried and very concerned.

_"We come here." _The first spirit says with the voice of an angel long silver hair and colorless eyes; her robes flow gently. She gives off a calming vibe.

_"For we must." _The second spirit has short light purple hair and large light blue eyes. She has a simple dress with no sleeves and gives off a gentle vibe.

_"It is coming." _The first says.

_"You must help."_

_"Awaken from your."_

_"Never ending sleep."_

_"And save us."_

_"Free the people."_

_"Who must help."_

_"Save us again."_

_"For only you."_

_"Can do it." _They finished disappearing and letting their power and life go inside the chest. Slowly the chest opens and eyes look out into the world.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one. Also in this Yumi is not Yami's brother.


End file.
